thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Believe in Myself (LTF)
"Believe in Myself" is the first episode and premiere of Season 1 of Xx_Diictodon_xX's Live to Fight, thus the first ever episode of the series. It was one of two episodes this season to be extended to an hour and a half. It aired September 2nd, 2016. Summary In Seattle, Washington, two groups of people must attempt to survive as a disease breaks out, turning those that died into flesh-craving monsters. Moral codes are questioned as society quickly spirals down to a point of no return. Plot Synopsis From outside the Seattle house, blaring music from the party inside can be heard. Inside, young adult Evan Cook stands staring at a cooler full of drinks sitting on top of a table. His friend Nathan peers over his shoulder and asks curiously why he’s acting like he’s never been to a party. Evan responds saying he just doesn’t feel drinking. Nathan says that he has the perfect idea for him and pulls Evan into a crowd of friends sitting on the floor playing spin the bottle. Evan objects at first but slowly gives in. When he spins the bottle, it lands on Autumn, a shy and seemingly insecure girl. After a long moment of staring each other, Nathan and Logan push the two together, forcing them to kiss. Autumn freaks out and runs away right before they can actually kiss. Khloe calls her a wimp, earning her a hard glare from Evan, who quickly gets up and follows after her. Evan catches her by the cooler grabbing a Pepsi. Evan approaches her awkwardly telling her that he’s sorry for what his friends made them do. Autumn points out shyly that if her friends did it she wouldn’t be friends with them. Evan and her begin to talk for a bit before they hear a loud gunshot coming from outside the house. Everybody in the house scrambles about and Nathan shuts off the Jambox speaker, prompting a nearby phone to awkwardly pick up where it left off. That’s soon shut off and Nathan quickly addresses the situation in front of everybody, telling them that they have nothing to worry about. Another gunshot is heard followed by screams coming from inside and outside the house. This prompts Nathan to head to the door. Evan runs after him, followed closely by Autumn, and asks him if it’s a good idea to go out there. Nathan doesn’t respond as he walks out of the house. For a moment Evan and Autumn stand there until Nathan comes running back in yelling about a zombie. Nathan shuts the door before anything can get in and then runs to the television, turning it on. On the television is the Emergency Alert System. They all listen in fear as the voice tells everybody to stay indoors because of a viral disease and to avoid all contact with the infected. The television proceeds to show two news anchors discussing the emergency alert, and how the President is being flown to an emergency bunker in order to wait this out. They watch the news for a moment more before the lights flicker and the television stops playing. Logan advises that everybody goes home to wait this out, but Nathan tells him that there are things out there that tried to eat him. Logan doesn’t believe him. He walks to the door and peers out the peephole. When he sees nothing, he walks out and turns back to Nathan saying that he’s fine when nothing tries to eat him. A walker suddenly lunges onto him, causing him to fall back off the front porch. As it bites into his neck, the partygoers inside the house begin to panic. Nathan tries to calm everybody down, and Evan tells Autumn that they need to get out of there. As people run around wildly, Evan pulls Autumn to the back entrance. Outside in the night, Autumn mentions that she was starting to get claustrophobic in the crowd. Evan asks if Autumn has any family, and Autumn says that her father is in Beacon Hill. Evan suggests heading to Autumn’s father’s house. Autumn asks if he has any family, and he simply responds “not around here.” The two venture out through the back gate, onto the street. Taking one last look at the house, hearing the people still screaming inside, Evan turns and walks south. In another area of Seattle, parents Douglas Lloyd and Adele Harris watch the city from atop the Space Needle with 15-year-old Samantha and 11-year-old Gavin. Adele asks her children if they thought today was fun, and Samantha, on her phone, gives her mother a look of disapproval, while Gavin simply nods a few times. Adele gives her daughter a glance of disapproval before taking it from her and telling her that she can text her friends another time. Douglas suggests they head back home. Samantha agrees with her father’s idea to leave and begs her mother if they can. Adele soon agrees to head home. They travel back down the Space Needle into the gift shop and lobby area where they notice almost nobody is around. Gavin asks where everybody is and Douglas says that they may have left early. They travel out to find that the streets are chaos. Sirens can be heard from everywhere and the people who aren’t hurt or bitten are running to find safety in panic. Gavin grabs his mom’s arm, asking what it is they see. Adele pulls him close, telling him that she isn’t sure, but that it will be alright. A police officer then runs up to them, covered in blood. Samantha screams as the officer tells them to head downtown. Before he can finish, a walker lunges at him, taking a bite out of his neck and soon beginning to devour him as he falls down. Samantha’s screams attracts the attention of the walker and it gets to its feet, tripping over the officer as it passes him. The family backs away as the walker gains speed before somebody shoots the thing and the officer in the head. A man with a gun approaches them and Adele pulls both of her kids behind her, afraid of what the man can do. He tells them his name, Landon Williams, and Douglas introduces himself as well. Adele asks if it’s best to trust him, and Landon tells her that at the time there really is no other choice. Landon then proceeds to tell them that downtown isn’t safe. Douglas asks why not, and Landon tells him that crowds are never safe. Before he can say any more Adele asks him who he is once more, wanting to know something other than his name. Landon looks to her seriously and says, “Let’s just say I knew this day would come.” Douglas asks Landon where they should go, and Landon says that it isn’t up to him, but that Capitol Hill isn't where they want to go even though the military will be setting up a shelter there. Before Douglas can ask how he knows that, Landon runs into the Space Needle and the Lloyds stare after him. As soon as he is far enough so that he can’t hear, Douglas says that they’re heading Capitol Hill. Evan and Autumn pass over a bridge littered with overturned cars and pileups, but oddly the accidents are only on one lane, leading away from Seattle. Evan wonders aloud where the things are that caused the accidents and Autumn points out that she doesn’t want to know. As they reach the other side of the bridge they hear a loud noise coming from behind. They both turn to find a large tank rolling down the empty lane. Evan waves his hands in the air to get the soldier on the top’s attention. The soldier bends down and tells the ones inside to stop. Surprised that they stopped, Evan and Autumn run up to them and, in hope that they have an answer, ask what is going on. The soldier, Lieutenant Fisher, tells them that they aren’t sure yet. They were sent because of a disease-related mass-cannibalism episode. Evan asks why they refer to it as an episode, and Fisher says it’s because they don’t know what to call it. From inside, a female soldier calls up to Fisher saying they need to get there quickly. Fisher tells the two that they should head to Capitol Hill, for it is where the military is setting up a shelter. Evan realizes that it will be at least an hour walk, so he asks Fisher if he and Autumn can join them. Another soldier advises Fisher that there isn’t enough space in the tank. Fisher disagrees, saying that there is room for at least three more. The soldier looks upset but knows better than to argue with his commanding officer. The soldiers help both of them in and once inside, the two get a better look at the soldiers and their name tags. Fisher, King, Ford, and Scott. King tells Fisher that his CO won’t appreciate this. Fisher tells her that they’re supposed to be there to help civilians, and if anything, helping Evan and Autumn was just that. The soldiers help the two up and the tank rolls off. Later, the tank approaches a crashed helicopter in the middle of the road. Swearing, Fisher gets out of the tank, telling Evan that they can’t go any farther in the tank after he asks what’s wrong. Evan, Autumn and the rest of the soldiers follow him out of the tank, and Evan asks how long the walkers have been running about. Fisher says that a few days ago there were reports coming from the southeast of the walkers, and there must have been a flight that was carrying one because the disease could not have spread that fast. The six wander around the wreckage to find a horde of walkers on the other side. The walkers don’t seem to take notice of them at first, but as soon as Ford pulls out his gun and begins shooting, they realize they’re there. The other soldiers pull out their guns and begin shooting them down, but the walkers catch up to them too quickly and they’re forced to run back to the tank. Before they do, though, they hear a sound coming from within the chopper. Ford goes to investigate and King yells at him that they have to go. Fisher and Scott run to him to help pull out a soldier with a severed leg and dislocated shoulder. A pissed off King tells Evan and Autumn to go back to the tank and she runs to the soldiers to help. They do just that and as they climb to the top hatch, they look back to find that the walkers are closer. The soldiers work too slowly and in no time the walkers are upon them. They are forced to escape, leaving behind the soldier. In the rush, Ford is grabbed and bitten. The walkers begin to devour the two soldiers as the others reach the tank and scramble in, shutting the hatch behind them. Inside, Autumn wonders aloud what they are going to do. Fisher tells her confidently that they are going to drive around the helicopter. Scott asks him in shock if that is even possible. Fisher tells him that they’re going to need to take out the walkers above the tank, but after that, they’ll be able to squeeze around the helicopter without falling off the bridge. Fisher tells the soldiers what to do, for Scott to open up the hatch and help him and King take out the walkers once the hatch is secure. Evan asks what he and Autumn could do, and Fisher hands them him his knife and tells King to give hers to Autumn. Autumn looks down at her knife unsure of what to do with it. On the count of three, the hatch is opened and immediately walkers come pouring in. Scott is bitten in the arm and there’s a frenzy of gunshots coming from Fisher and King. Being in the enclosed tank, the sound almost deafens Evan and Autumn. They drop the knives and cover their ears as the gunshots continue. Fisher soon runs out of bullets, and the pile of walkers already inside the tank increases as more fall in, so he grabs Evan’s dropped knife and begins to slash and stab at the walkers. King runs out of bullets as well, but instead of grabbing Autumn’s knife, she goes for Scott’s. As soon as most of the walkers are gone, Fisher peers out of the hatch to the find that more walkers are approaching. He yells down telling Scott to get to the controls quick because he thinks the walkers are attracted by sounds. King tells him that Scott is down, so Fisher tells her to get to the controls. She says she doesn’t know how so Fisher tells her that it’s just like that of a car. King hurries to the controls and takes a look at the jumble of buttons and yells back at Fisher that it is nothing like a car. Fisher gives her a quick rundown of the controls and soon they’re off. As they roll towards the right of the helicopter, they roll over the head of the wounded soldier, crushing it. Fisher yells down at her what to do, and slowly they’re positioned just so they’re inches from both the edge of the bridge and the helicopter. The tank moves forward slowly and before it reaches the other side of the helicopter, a walker crawls onto the tank behind Fisher and falls onto him and both of them fall into the tank. King panics and the tank rams against the barrier on the side of the bridge, causing it to crumble under the weight. King quickly fixes the problem and for a moment pauses to recover from the near accident. Fisher meanwhile battles the walker, and having dropped the knife, is defenseless. Evan, having recovered from the blasts of the guns, grabs the knife and stabs it into the walker's shoulder. The walker pulls it’s attention from Fisher onto Evan and crawls towards him, seemingly not hurt at all. Fisher reacts fast and grabs the knife from its shoulder and stabs it under the chin. It falls limp over him and he pushes it off into the pile of walkers inside the tank. Both of them stare at each other for a moment, unsure of what just happened. King finally clears the helicopter and pulls away from the controls in relief. It’s then that she remembers Scott writhing on the floor next to her with a few bites on his arm. She jumps to his side and yells to Fisher that she needs the medical kit. Fisher grabs the kit and tosses it to her and closes the hatch door when walkers begin crawling back up. Next to Evan, Autumn begins to cry, scared from all that’s going on around her. Evan attempts to comfort her as King and Fisher begin to treat Scott’s bites. Autumn asks if Scott is going to die, and Evan tells her that he doesn’t know. Douglas encourages his children to hurry along as they run through the wrecked streets. They begin to near what they presume is a normal person and Douglas calls out to it for help, but when the thing stumbles over a curb and falls face-first into the cement, Douglas knows that it isn’t human. Adele tells the kids to quietly run to a nearby alley. As they do, the walker gets back to its feet and turns to Douglas and Adele, beginning to hobble towards them. The couple runs after the children to find that there is no exit on the other side of the alley. The walkers are already upon them, so they have to work fast. Douglas notices a fire escape and he gets Gavin to go up first, followed immediately by Samantha. Adele follows, and just as the walkers are upon him, he climbs up. One grabs his leg though and his shoe is pulled off, allowing him to climb up. At the top, Gavin begins to break out into tears and Adele jumps to his side to comfort him. He begins to stutter about how everybody is dying, and that they left their dog Muffin at their home. Adele attempts to reassure him as Samantha stares over the side of the building into the sea of walkers below. Douglas pulls her away and she asks him in distress why this is happening. Douglas tells her that it doesn’t matter why because it will get sorted out shortly. With one more peek over the side of the building, he tells his daughter that she will need to believe that she can get through it. She repeats his words after the screen cuts to black. “I have to believe in myself.” Other Cast Co-Stars *Logan *Khloe *Barker Deaths *Logan (Alive) *Space Needle Police Officer (Alive; Before Reanimation) *Steve Ford (Alive) *Barker (Alive; Before Reanimation) Trivia * The title of this episode comes from the quote by Samantha at the very end where Douglas tries to convince her that she will be alright.